Turn Turn
by ericlover75
Summary: Pam get's her revenge.


Turn Turn

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, just playing.

"Sookie" Tara yelled as she shoved Sookie hard to the floor just as the gun went off. The sound of the bullet hitting Tara's flesh was heard through out the house and so was Sookie`s anguished cry.

"Tara, nooooo" Sookie cried out as she jumped at Debbie knocking the shotgun loose. The shot gun hit the floor with a loud thunk.

Sookie tackled Debbie and scrambled on top of her and then started hitting her repeatedly upon the face and shoulders. As Sookie beat Debbie it was like she was feeding bloodlust. Was this how vampires felt? Debbie was blocking her face from getting hit while crying. Sookie reached for the gun and brought it up under Debbie's chin, hard. Debbie's eyes widened in horror.

"Sookie, please don't" Debbie begged as she watched Sookie's every move. Debbie knew she was doomed when she saw the look in Sookie's eyes.

Sookie's expression turned from rage to blank in the span of squeezing the trigger. Her screams echoed through the house as blood and brain tissue sprayed everywhere including on her face.

"Tara" she cried out again as she scrambled toward her fallen friend and pulled her up into her lap. Sookie felt numb as she rocked Tara back and forth. She felt the side of Tara's head. There was a hole that shouldn't be there and it was leaking out gore. Sookie felt vomit well up her throat but she forced it back down. This was Tara, her best friend and she needed to stay strong.

"Somebody help us, please. Somebody help us" Sookie cried out over and over again. Her voice sounded not like herself.

It all happened quickly. First Tara was in her arms and then she was gone in a blur. It took Sookie a few seconds to realize just what happened, damn vampires. Sookie jumped to her feet, grabbed the shotgun and ran into the living room where the blur was. The gun was useless against a vamp but it might slow em down.

Pam was the last vampire she expected to find, never the less she raised the shotgun levelling it at Pam's head. If she blew her head clear off it might do the trick. Sookie's face hardened.

"Step away from my best friend you bitch" Sookie hissed as she cocked the gun. Pam brought Tara's neck up to her face and sank her teeth in. Sookie couldn't get a clean shot so she took hold of the gun and ran at Pam intending to hit her with it when Pam lifted her face and grinned. Pam kicked Sookie's leg out and Sookie went crashing to the floor.

While Sookie tried to get up Pam bit into her wrist and held it above Tara's open mouth. Once she was satisfied with the amount that went in she dropped Tara to the floor and jumped on Sookie. She slammed Sookie's head off the ground and spoke while Sookie was dazed.

"If I were you I would stop. That is if you want her back" Pam said as she watched Sookie.

"What?" Sookie asked dumbly. Pam just grinned wickedly.

"You Sookie Stackhouse have taken everything from me. Meaning Eric, he was my friend and Master before you came along. I 'm going to return the favour and teach Tara a lesson while I'm at it. You see there was a spark still left in her so I figured what the hell. Besides once she hated us, wanted us extinct and now, well now she will have to live like us. Poor girl" Pam laughed as she got up and picked the shotgun up off the floor.

"Will she be Tara?" Sookie asked.

"What the fuck do I care. She'll be a vampire which will piss her off stupid cunt" Pam hissed out and smirked when Sookie flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt the delicate fairy? Suck it up. I'm so sick of you and your friend why don't you both get off your high horses and join the regular folks, huh?Listen Tara will be herself except a vampire and maybe moody. She will also obey me" Pam smirked as she took in Sookie's expression.

"That bugs you don't it? Good. Now I have apiece of advice for you. If Tara tries to meet the sun or an accident takes her to her final death then I will take the next person you hold dear. Jason" Pam warns as her teeth click into place.

"You won't touch my brother" Sookie shouts. Wrong move, Pam has her by the throat in seconds.

"You better heed my words Sookie. You've burned your bridge with Eric and now your precious fairy vagina is worthless. I know my master, he will not forgive easily once he has come back to himself" Pam says and shakes Sookie for emphasis.

"Fine" Sookie chokes out and Pam let's her go.

"Great, now grab a shovel and meet me across the road" Pam orders as she picks Tara up and throws her over her shoulder and heads out the door and down the driveway towards Hummingbird Road.

Not really knowing what to do or who to ask for help Sookie goes out to the shed and grabs a shovel and then runs to catch up with Pam.

"On the third night I want you to bring a twelve pack of True Blood and leave it by the grave and a fresh pair of clothes for Tara. My car is near by and I will get my own. Tell no one of where we are and what I have done. Especially Eric or you may never see Tara again" Pam warned as she stopped about twenty minutes from the road and put Tara down.

Pam took the shovel from Sookie and in vamp speed dug a grave big enough for two. Pam set the shovel down looked up at the sky briefly and then picked Tara up and climbed into the grave.

Sookie looked down at Tara and Pam and grabbed the shovel.

"Why, Pam? The truth" Sookie asks curiously. Pam shrugs.

"Not that you need to know but It's time for me to be a maker" she replied and closed her eyes.

"See you soon Tara" Sookie whispered as she began to throw the dirt back into the hole. Once the dirt was back in place Sookie patted it down she grabbed a near by wild flower and laid it on the dirt so she would no where to come. With one last look at where Tara lay she turned around and headed back to the house.

The End.


End file.
